


Sleepover stories

by Weirdandwired



Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lumity, LuzXAmity, Sleepovers, Urban Legends, gay female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: The girls have sleepover at Amity's house
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259
Comments: 25
Kudos: 139





	Sleepover stories

**Author's Note:**

> From my wattpad account: gameking0231  
> Usually these one shots take a while for me to write, so decided to write a quick one that wasn't to hard. This one isn't very long or descriptive as it is mostly just talking, but I like it. I'll throw in stories like this in periodically to keep my sanity. My next one shot will be a long one and I think you all are going to like it. Until then, I hope you all like this little story and I hope you all have a great day

Telling ghost stories and urban legends to terrify your friends. It's one of those traditions that can be celebrate anywhere. Apparently even in the Boiling Isles. Because as Luz found out, there were a lot of ghost stories and urban legends here in the isles. Amity, Luz, Boscha, Gracie and some other girls were hanging out in Amity's living room with a fire crackling in the fireplace. A plate of homemade cookies and pizza in the middle of the girls.

Amity had not seen any of them in almost a week, so she planned this sleepover as a way of catching up. Luz stuffed another spider silk cookie in her mouth as Boscha finished her story. The story was about a young witch named Mila who went missing one day walking home. Days later, she was found dead in an alley with stab wounds on her stomach. No one know's who killed her and now she stalks the Boiling Isles looking for her killer.

"So if feel something is wrong and see a pale girl staring at you from the distance. Don't follow her or you'll end up dead just like little old Mila." Said Boscha.

Luz was shaking with fear as she clung onto Amity. The thought of disappearing and being murdered terrified her. Amity smiled and pulled her girlfriend close, rubbing her shoulders. "It's okay baby, it's just a story. Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"Boscha rolled her eyes. "Oh my gods. Your such a scaredy cat."

"I am not!" Luz argued.

"Boo!" Something grabbed Luz's shoulder.

"AHHHH!!!!" Luz jumped out of Amity's arms. She wrapped herself in a ball and started rocking back and forth.

Boscha started laughing her head as Amity looked behind her to see what scared Luz. A duplicate of Boscha was standing right behind them. Amity glared daggers at her before wrapping her arms around her girlfiriend and pulling her close. She chucked a pillow at the three eyed witch, hitting her in the face.

"Not funny Boscha." Amity said.

"Oh I thought it was hilarious. It's not my fault your dating a scaredy cat."

"I can't believe I'm related to you." Gracie sighed, taking another cookie."

Boscha just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So who's got another story."

Luz was the first one to answer surprising everyone. Surprised in a way to find out she had a story to tell.

"I have a story. One that I grew up with. My mom told me it, when I was a kid so I wouldn't stay out to late. The tale of La Llorona."

Everybody gave Luz confused looks like she sprouted a tail. "The tale of who what now?" Said a blue haired girl who Luz was introduced to as Kaia.

"La Llorona." Luz repeated. "It means weeping woman. Hundred's of years ago, there was a married woman who had two sons. They were a happy family, but as time went on, the man started to love their children more than her. One day, she caught her husband with another woman. Unloved and in her rage, she drowned her kids in a nearby river. After realizing what she had done, she looked for sons bodies but to no avail as the current had washed them away. In her grief and sadness, she drowned herself in the same river. Now she wanders the world weeping and looking her lost children. Legend says that if a kid is wondering alone at night, Llorona will come and take them away, drowning them in the same river that she and her children died in."

Everyone was in silence as they just stared at Luz. Two of the girls were holding each other and Gracie was holding her pillow. Boscha blinked and dropped the cookie she was holding. Out of all the girls, she was the most surprised. Amity just smiled and kissed her girlfriends cheek.

"This is what humans tell their children?" A pink haired girl asked.

Luz nodded. "In certain parts of the human realm. Different cultures have different stories."

"Wow. Got to admit human. I am pleasantly surprised as that was a surprisingly good story." Boscha smiked. "But let me tell you all girls a real story."

This went on for a couple more hours until Amity's mom came in and told the girls it was time to sleep. Groaning, the girls cleaned up the area, crawled under their blankets and went to sleep. Unfortunately, Luz's couldn't relax and kept having nightmares. She kept dreaming that she was being chased by Llorona and whenever she turned a corner, she would run into Mila. Her pale skin and lifeless eyes seemed to stare into her soul. Leave it to Luz to be scared by her own story.

Luz opened her eyes and looked around satisfied she was still in Amity's living room. She thought of waking Amity and asking if she could sleep next to her, but she didn't want burden her or accidentally wake up everybody else. Her mind raced as she still thought of the dream, still feeling Mila's dead eyes stare into her. Eventually, she mentally said screw it and made her way over to her girlfriend, being careful not to wake up the other girls. She rubbed Amity's shoulder, making her groan as she looked at who woke her up. Upon seeing her girlfriends worried and scared expression, she patted the spot next to her. Luz smiled as she crawled under the blanket and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Knowing that she was safe now, she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

**So I got a question guys. I got two one shot requests. Which one do you want to see first? One is Amity coming out to her parents and the other one is Amity visiting the human world and being impressed by all the technology. I will leave it up to you guys. Type 💚 (or if you want to see the amity coming out story. 😱 (or human) if you want to see amity visiting the human world? I will leave this open for a couple days**

**edit. The poll is now closed.**


End file.
